


Emeshed In The Afterglow

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Although Sam has administered the human blood cure to Dean, the raised Mark still remains on his arm, albeit only in tattoo form. However, because of this, many unexpected undercurrents flow through the older Winchester's body.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Emeshed In The Afterglow

If Dean Winchester had been allowed by the fates to grow up in a normal family, he’d surely have become the sweetest of guys, unfortunately, that ship sailed exactly twenty-two years and six months ago. At 36 Dean was a hardened hunter who’d killed, suffered, ended up in hell, been tortured and who’d taken a turn at becoming an aspiring torturer himself.  
All this, however terrible, might not have changed his basic characteristics that much; that evolution was imposed on him by the consequence of having a younger sibling, one he’d come to care about above all else.  


Where Sam was concerned, sanity had long ago flown out the window.  
If there was a madness in Dean, it was that he loved Sam, desperately, madly, uniquely.  
Until now, that madness had been contained within the veil of hunting, the overwhelming love for his brother disguised by care and preoccupation, largely hidden behind the screen of Dean’s ‘no chick-flick moments’ catchphrase.

Recently though, Dean’s love for Sam had taken on a new dimension, one he had trouble even contemplating.  
He didn’t want to put it into words, hoping that if he never actually admitted to himself what he was dreaming about every night, it might remain only a random aspect of the screwed-up hunter he was.  
As the days passed though, that desire became exponentially stronger and ever more difficult to deny.

Unconsciously, he scratched at his right forearm. The Mark of Cain had pulsed like some evil implant on his arm until a few weeks ago when Sam had finally caught up with him and fed him the human blood cure, but Dean was certain its presence had left traces in his body. What exactly those were, he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t deny he felt more aggressive, his sexual appetite was stronger and his body more powerful.  
It could be this was only temporary, waning with the passing of time. Dean hoped to hell it was. However, the Mark was still visible on his arm. The cure had diffused the bomb but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still able to explode.  


Sighing, he passed a hand over his face, running it up through his thick hair. 

This unsearched desire which had been born in him for his brother had to be a consequence of the Mark too. At least that’s what Dean told himself when the urge to grab Sam and fuck him became overpowering. It was just a question of resisting, ignoring the siren song which Sam’s tall rangy body sang to him. After all, dreams were only dreams. You didn’t have to act on them, did you!

Just then the Bunker’s outside door creaked open and the object of his thoughts sauntered down the staircase, a cardboard box in his arms.  
“Hey:”  
“Hey! What you got there Sam?” Dean asked, pushing away any improper desires, nodding towards the box.  
“An old book store in town was closing and I thought I’d go have a look. You never know what you might find.”  
“Anything interesting?”  
Sam shrugged. ”Honestly, they don’t look all that promising. I’ll have to go through them more attentively but I’ll probably end up throwing most of them out.”  


Although Dean was hearing the words, his attention was focused on the lips that were forming them. Why had he never realized how mobile, soft and pink his brother’s lips were, and how rosy his cheeks, and those magnetic hazel eyes? How could he not have noticed before?  
“Because he’s your little brother, ass-wipe” a sarcastic voice in his head reminded him, ”not one of the bar girls you usually fuck.”  


While Dean was struggling with this new sensation of seeing Sam as a sexual object, a whoosh of air announced the arrival of Castiel. 

Dean peered at him through half-closed lids.  
The angel looked tired and depressed, and no wonder, everything he touched crumbled to dust under his careless fingers. But that wasn’t what was paramount in Dean’s mind at the moment. The realization struck him that maybe he could use Castiel to further his need to fuck his brother.  


Every time that unwanted desire flared up in him, Dean was both aroused and horrified. He felt as if he was suffering from some supernatural schizophrenia.  
The image of himself mounting a prone Sam made him simultaneously want to jerk off yet vomit bile into the nearest head, but the idea kept circling in his brain, one minute he hated himself for even contemplating such a thing, and the next all he saw was his brother lying on the bed, with his cock in his mouth, ass or drowning in his come.  


“Stop just fucking stop!” Dean yelled silently within the confines of his mind. “I’m not going to touch Sam in that way.”  
But as Dean already was aware, as far as Sam was concerned he had no boundaries, no morals, no ethics and now it seemed he had no restraints in considering Sam a sexual object either.  


He dragged his gaze back to Castiel, banishing the incestual images of his little brother.  
:::::::::

It was rare that Dean invited the angel as a partner on a hunt.  
Castiel was undependable, at times his angelic abilities were up to full power, at times he was as defenseless as a kitten. Dean hated to even admit it but what he kept the angel around for was essentially his propensity to heal. And that propensity was aimed specifically at Sam. The thought of Sam being permanently hurt terrified him and being able to call on Cass was a reassuring back-up.  


However, with this unwanted, yet burning desire to make love to Sam, he might be able to make use of Castiel in attaining his goal.  


Sam wasn’t the jealous kind but he wasn’t completely impervious to Dean going off with someone else either. Dean cast his mind back to Benny, the vampire who’d been at his side in Purgatory and whom Dean had sacrificed to get Sam back out of that same dimension.  


Although he never would’ve admitted it even under torture, Sam had been jealous of his big brother’s friendship with Benny. Therefore it computed that Sam could be provoked by envy.  
Now that Dean saw his sibling in this new sexual light, maybe he could make Sam feel something more than brotherly love towards him too.  
No harm in trying Dean reckoned.  


Getting up from his chair he sauntered over to where Castiel was standing and slung an arm around his shoulders.  
“Just the person I’ve been looking for.”  
He grinned engagingly at the stone-faced angel. “Sam and I were supposed to be investigating a hunt over in Kenosha, a resurgence of ghouls but as you can see, Sam has some dusty old books to salivate over, so why don’t you come along with me instead, buddy.”

“What? No, I’ll come along, “ Sam burst out almost instantaneously, his features clouded in surprise. “I can look through the books later, Dean.”  
Dean waved a hand in the air. ”It’s fine Sammy. You could be doing with a break anyway. Just enjoy your you-time.”  
He clapped a hand on Castiel’s chest. “Angel dude and I will manage fine. Maybe do a little bonding along the way. It’s been a while since we did anything together.”

“Dean, I ….” But before the angel could say anything more, Dean interrupted. ”Go wait for me in the car, Cass. I’ll need to take a piss before heading out.”  
With a frown on his face, the angel nevertheless obeyed, turning his head to stare at a grinning Dean before continuing up the steps.

Sam waited until he was gone then turned on his sibling. “What the hell, Dean. We were supposed to go to Kenosha together. I already have all the case info on my phone.”  
“Come on Sam. I wanna throw a bone to Cass. He looks as if he’s been dragged backward through a hedge. The guy needs cheering up.”

Sam pursed his lips together. “If he didn’t mess things up as often maybe he’d feel better.”  
Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Is this my empathic little brother talking? What happened to puppy-dog Sammy?”  
“Nothing, just...I called him for help in the weeks I was looking for you. He didn’t deign to answer. Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn’t really like me.”

Dean clapped a consolatory hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Well, you do have demon blood in your veins, dude. I don’t think he ever got past that. I remember when he called you an abomination.”  
He gave a chuckle as he spoke but Sam didn’t return the smile. There was too much truth in what Dean had said.

Without another word, Sam made his way to the kitchen. Dean wanted Castiel on this hunt? Fine, there would be plenty of others!

Once again the ‘fuck-Sam’ part of his brain took precedence and Dean watched mesmerized as Sam’s ass weaved its way across the room. With a groan, he pushed the inconvenient images of his brother’s naked body away. He hoped this was as bad as it got for if these sensations were to grow exponentially, Dean was terrified that he might do something that he’d regret for the rest of his existence… and beyond--- force himself on his brother!  


As he clattered up the stairs, he cursed the Mark of Cain, Amara, God, and anyone else who’d brought him to the point of desiring his baby brother in a carnal way.  


Back in the bunker, Sam who was attuned to his brother’s every move was still asking himself why Dean had chosen to take the angel instead of him and for the moment he couldn’t come up with a valid answer.  
Shrugging his shoulders, he emptied the box, piling the books on the table.  
He was making a mountain out of a molehill! Dean wanted to spend some time with Castiel. There was no harm in that!

Although Sam’s words were sincere, they weren’t the only reason he didn’t want Castiel to go with Dean.

He’d put it down to a gut feeling but recently he’d come to think Castiel had more than friendly feelings towards his big brother. He had no proof to back this up for the angel continued to present a stoic face but now and then he’d see a strange light in Castiel’s eyes when he looked at Dean.  
Worst of all, this idea was affecting Sam’s attitude towards the angel being around them so much. If Cass really had feelings for Dean, where did that leave him and what might the angel do to fulfill that love?  
For a while now, he’d debated on whether to say something to Dean about it but he’d always put it off deciding that he’d been mistaken. He knew Dean didn’t trust Castiel very much anyway, so adding this to the menu might cause Dean to tell the angel to fuck off.

A tiny voice in Sam’s head made itself heard. “Tell the truth, Sam. That’s exactly what you want. Though you’d never admit it out loud, you want to be the only one Dean wants and needs.”

When Dean approached the Impala, Castiel was standing by the passenger door.  
For a moment Dean debated with himself whether to let the angel drive, torn between yes and no. But as he thought back to Sam, the fact that he’d allow Cass to drive when he’d never let him before might be a detail which would rattle his little brother. Not just taking Castiel on this hunt instead of him, but being generous enough to let him drive his baby. 

Dean gave a quiet sigh for he didn’t really know what he was doing.  
How provoking envy in Sam could ever make his brother want to have sex with him was unclear but even an out of the box idea was better than none.

“You’ve never been behind the wheel of the Impala, have you, Cass?”  
“That is correct. When Sam is with us I am relegated to the rear seat, otherwise, I ride in the passenger seat. I have never driven the Impala.”  
Dean pressed down the feeling of displeasure whenever he thought of another person driving the car, but in this case, there was reason to his madness, and as it had always been, though in different circumstances, that reason was Sam.

“Go on, Cass. Take the wheel. You’ll never get the best out of life if you don’t experience the thrill of driving this beauty."  
“If that is your wish, Dean, then I will.” Castiel circled the car and took his place behind the wheel.  
Dean slid into the passenger seat; his eyes watchful.  
The urge to oust the angel from the driving seat was strong but he was doing this for a reason, so he plastered a smile on his face as Castiel put the car into drive.

But Dean and Castiel’s little outing wasn’t destined to be as idyllic as expected.  
Now that Sam had mentioned that Castiel hadn’t answered to his call for help when he’d been searching for him, reminded Dean of how Castiel had behaved in the same manner when Soulless Sam had called to him a few years ago, after being yanked out of the Cage.  
More than curious now, Dean had to ask.

“Is there a reason you never answer Sam’s prayers when he calls you?”  
“I don’t understand what you mean, Dean.”  
“Yes, you do. When I ask you to come, you do, but when it’s Sam who prays to you, it seems you ignore him, especially if I’m not around. Why is that? And don’t bring up the ‘we have a more profound bond’ excuse.”  
“It’s mere coincidence, Dean, “ Castiel rebutted. “I always seem to have difficult problems to deal with when he calls. I do not ignore him on purpose.”

Dean gave an unbelieving grunt. Castiel was lying through Jimmy Novak’s teeth. For some reason, the angel didn’t care for Sam.  
“Why don’t you like Sam?”

Castiel cleared his throat before replying, understanding that his answer could be badly received. “He is Lucifer’s perfect vessel. I am aware that events have happened which have completely mixed everything up but some ingrained ideas are difficult to erase. For me, Sam having demon blood in his veins is one of them.”

“Yet you don’t have any trouble with me having the Mark of Cain on my arm? “  
“That’s different. The Mark was passed to you by Cain, It is not an integral part of your nature. You are Michael’s vessel and it makes you more relatable to me.” 

Dean leaned back in the seat, digesting what he’d heard.  
There was truth in what Castiel was saying. It was evident that he felt less warmly towards Sam than towards himself but Dean reckoned it wasn’t the whole truth. Although the angel seemed emotionless ninety-nine percent of the time, Dean had seen him exhibit anger and rage and had physically experienced it personally. What other emotions were flitting through his celestial wavelengths?

If Castiel felt like this about Sam, were there other levels he might take that dislike to?

“In the light of what you’ve just told me,” Dean’s voice was harsh and devoid of any empathy. “If you so much as harm a hair on my brother’s head, Cass, I’ll kill you.”  


Castiel kept his eyes on the road. Dean didn’t have to put the threat into words. He was well aware that hurting Sam would bring down Dean’s wrath on his head and that was the last thing Castiel wanted.

Somehow, after this little exchange, his little scheme to use Castiel to provoke Sam’s jealousy had lost its appeal for Dean.

“Turn the car around!”  
“But Dean…”  
“Do as I say!”

Castiel after a quick glance to see if Dean was joking, made an awkward turn on the hardtop, pointing the Impala back towards the bunker. “Now draw into the side and disappear.”  
“I thought we were going to Kenosha.:”  
“You thought wrong.”  
Dean’s eyes were two chips of emerald fire and Castiel obeyed. Whatever had come over the older Winchester this was not the time to question it.

Dean slid over onto the driver’s seat, glad to have gotten rid of the angel.  
There was something about his hang-dog expression that annoyed him. 

But as the bunker came into view, the angel was forgotten and his mind erupted with images of Sam.  
Sam sucking his cock, Sam gazing up at him as if he was some God come to Earth, Sam giving him permission to use his body as he wished, Sam telling him he loved him and wanted to be fucked by his big brother for eternity.  
It was with good reason that Dean’s cock was straining at his jeans like a lion about to seize its prey.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For that very reason, Dean loitered a few moments outside the front door, trying to bring up images that would cool his lust. Entering the bunker and raping his brother was NOT the way to go… though, with a horrified groan, he couldn’t deny it was so very delectable to imagine.

When Sam heard the door open and saw Dean saunter down the stairs, he looked up alarmed. “Shouldn’t you be on the way to Kenosha, dude? Did something happen?”

“Cass said something that annoyed me so I booted him out. I decided I prefer my little bro in the passenger seat,” Dean replied with a shrug.

Dean’s laconic explanation left Sam even more confused. Just what was going on? Whatever it was, it was running deeper than what was on the surface.  
“Fine,” Sam ventured. “I’ll get my stuff together and we can head out.”  
“Na. We’ll go tomorrow.“  
Even as Dean said the words, all he could concentrate on was Sam’s lips. He wanted to crush them, wanted to hear them speak words of love and vows of eternal submission and devotion to him alone.  
Once again Dean cursed the Mark on his arm, cursed their fucked-up lives, cursed everything and everyone but it didn’t alter an inch of what he was feeling.

Almost on autopilot he took up position behind Sam, lowered his head until his chin brushed the chestnut tresses before winding his arms around his brother’s chest.  
The heady scent of little brother filled his nostrils, and the sense of ownership grew stronger. Sam was his, he no longer cared if it was the Mark that was directing his desires, he only knew that they coursed through him like a raging torrent.

He ran his hand up and down Sam’s chest, a part of him expecting Sam to shrug him off, but to his surprise, it didn’t happen. Instead, he could feel Sam holding his breath, his heart hammering in his chest.  
Reassured by Sam’s acceptance of his actions, Dean’s hand directed itself upwards, until it reached his little brother's neck. 

As his fingers insinuated themselves under the open collar of the blue plaid shirt and caressed the bare skin, Dean’s libido hitched up a notch at what he interpreted as a hiss of pleasure from his sibling’s mouth.  
So, the sardonic part of him mused, maybe Sam had been having similar thoughts to his own, or maybe the little shit had just this moment discovered how friggin’ sexy his big brother was.  
As his roving hand descended to cover one of the inviting little nubs, he gripped it between his finger and thumb, tweaking it, a part of him still amazed at Sam’s acquiescence at what he was doing.

Dean was thoroughly enjoying this exploration of his brother.  
Although he was completely familiar with every inch of Sam’s body through treating wounds and nursing him through fevers, he’d never considered it in a sexual manner. Now though, he relished the thought of how much pleasure Sam’s body could offer.  
Continuing his exploration, he lifted his hand to Sam’s lips passing a finger over them.  
They were soft to the touch and Dean wanted them to open, wanted to insert a finger, caress the inside of his mouth.

“Open up for me, Sammy, “ he whispered, lowering his head to his brother’s earlobe. “Big brother wants to feel how soft and pretty you are inside.”  


As if he’d been hypnotized, Sam obeyed, and as his lips parted, Dean pushed in a finger and slowly stroked Sam’s tongue, smiling as it curled around the digit. Sam began sucking on it as if it was a popsicle and Dean was convinced he was about to explode with lust and desire.  
“That’s it, Sammy. Show your big brother how much you love him.”

The more Sam nursed on his finger; the more Dean’s libido grew. He needed more, much more, but he didn’t want to stop, interrupt the moment, in case Sam came back into himself and turned on him, but he couldn’t hold onto Sam like this forever, he’d have to let go sooner or later.

When he did back off, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect.  
Sam remained seated for a moment, before speaking. “What was all that about, Dean?” was all he said. “And why?”

“C’mere, “ Dean replied.  
Sam stood up and turned around. Now that Dean could study him clearly, he noticed with pleasure that Sam’s eyes were lucid, his cheeks rosy and most important of all his cock was straining at his pants exactly as Dean’s was.  
He took a step forward and cupped his brother’s genitals, savoring in the younger man’s eyes appreciation of Dean’s attention.

“It seems we both want the same thing Sammy, “ Dean declared, his eyes meeting his brother’s.  
“Maybe we do,“ was Sam’s strangled admission. “Though I swear I didn’t realize it until now. “

Dean wasn’t sure if it was due to the Mark, or if the Mark had only underlined his own deep-set desires and he didn’t care. A new aspect of their relationship was opening its arms to them and Dean was going in full on.  
“Undo your shirt, Sam, button by button. “  
Sam had already responded positively to him but Dean needed validation that Sam was ready to submit. There was no explanation as to why it was so necessary that Sam should, he only knew he wanted and needed it.

After a second’s hesitation Sam, began to do as Dean asked, reaching the bottom of the line of buttons and pulling the shirt out of his jeans.  
“Let it fall to the floor.”

Sam did, the white tee beneath hugging his chest perfectly.  
“Now get rid of the tee.“

Pulling the garment over his head, he let it drop to the floor.  
’That’s good Sammy. Very good. You know what’s next, dude. The jeans.”

From the moment Dean had taken up position behind him and rested his head on his, Sam had been possessed by an unexpected sensation, one that should’ve had no reason to exist yet had taken complete hold of him.  
He’d trembled when Dean’s hand had caressed his chest, his entire body filling with pleasure at Dean’s fondling and when he’d taken his finger in his mouth, it had seemed so natural and inviting to suck the fuck out of it. 

The fact that what he was doing was completely bizarre entered Sam’s mind, then retreated. He’d never realized how much he’d wanted this, how much he needed Dean to go that one step further, to demonstrate in the only other way remaining that he loved him.  
In that fleeting moment, Sam understood so many things about himself and how he viewed his big brother. It was a defining moment and Sam accepted it wholly and completely.

So when Dean asked him to undress, Sam did it not only to please Dean but to please himself. He wanted above all else for Dean to desire him in every way, not just as his baby brother but as the exclusive love of his life.  
He felt no shame as Dean came forward and fondled his genitals through the worn cotton of his boxers, just pride and contentment that he was the one arousing him. And Sam was well aware that Dean was aroused. He had eyes and Dean’s cock was as stiff as a rod.

When Dean pulled the boxers away and his palm came in contact with his bare skin, Sam groaned. Dean’s palm was warm, his hand curled around the shaft of Sam’s cock as if it was designed for it, and maybe it was Sam sighed, through the rosy crescendo of desire.

Then when Dean got to his knees and teased the tip with a warm wet tongue Sam believed he would die on the spot.  
He glanced down just to see his brother’s head move forward, his mouth enveloping the long shaft until his lips were flush with his groin. Sam’s legs grew weak, his body lost in new unbelievable sensations, his brother’s mouth provoking a hitherto unknown delight.

“Dean,“ he heard his own voice whisper. But then his world erupted in an orgasm so fierce that it delivered an ecstasy beyond all boundaries.  
Just as he was sure he was going to collapse; he found himself held between two powerful arms. “Say you’re mine, Sammy. Body and soul you belong to me.”

Still enmeshed in the hazy afterglow, Sam repeated the words. “I’m yours, Dean. I belong to you body and soul.”

  
The End


End file.
